Ferris Wheel Chase
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: After chasing Senna to the Ferris wheel in her game of tag, Ichigo is persuaded into taking her for a ride. He's not too impressed by the ride until they reach the top, and Senna thanks him for all the fun in a very generous way. MA


**Ferris Wheel Chase**

Weaving through the sparse crowds, Senna giggled merrily and looked back over her shoulder. Not too far behind her, face drawn down in a frustrated glower, Ichigo raced after her. He was not as lithe as her, though, and was slowed down often when he bumped against passersby. "You're never going to catch me like that," laughed the purple-haired girl. She took longer strides before turning a sharp corner, disappearing from Ichigo's sight.

"Dammit!" Ichigo picked up the pace, blurting out apologies to the people he accidently crashed against. He couldn't let her escape, not when he had so much to ask her. She didn't say which Squad she was from, and she didn't give any information about those strange, red-faced beings. And while Rukia was trying to collect any information on her in Soul Society, it was Ichigo's job to keep a watchful eye on her, which was proving harder than he thought. "Wait!" he called out to her, hoping that she'd heed him for once.

Turning the corner, the path was not as crowded thanks to the smaller businesses and the attractions at the center square of the shopping complex. Senna, luckily, was still in sight and had been distracted to window shopping. She admired some jewelry and licked her lips while staring through the window of a candy shop, but when she detected Ichigo's hasty approach, she pivoted and continued to charge down through the corridors, cheering that he would not catch her.

Ichigo spurred himself on, able to race much faster now that the way was clear. Unfortunately, Senna was faster than she looked and managed to stay a good distance from him for a while, long enough to change direction erratically to make him hesitate every now and then. However, their path soon opened up to the wide grounds leading to the Ferris wheel. And much further ahead of Ichigo, Senna waved. " _Ya-ho!_ " she called out to him, waving her hand high above her head. "Come catch me, Ichigo, and we'll talk!"

"Stupid! Why do I have to catch you?" Despite his anger, he rushed at her as fast as he could, seizing the chance to sprint in a straight line with no passersby around. Senna didn't stay in place long enough for him to catch her in one go, but the distance between them was significantly shortened. Senna's fit of laughter continued as she headed for the labyrinth of railings. "Hey, wait up!" shouted Ichigo, but she went on and leapt over the rails as a shortcut. Cursing her under his breath, Ichigo was forced through the zigzagging path while she easily cleared the obstacles by vaulting over them.

Ichigo panted and staggered when he finally cleared the railings. And to his relief, Senna was waiting for him at the end, a bright smile on her face and her hands clasped innocently behind her waist. "So~ slow~," she chimed teasingly with a giggle.

Storming up to her, Ichigo prepared to scold her until he realized where she led him in her game of tag. Waiting in front of a carriage ready to be loaded with passengers was a woman in uniform, smiling pleasantly at the duo of teens. "Welcome, and thank you for coming this evening," greeted the attendant. "Is it just the two of you?" Already, she was readying for the payment exchange. In front of her, Senna wheeled about with a teasing grin, winking and sticking her tongue out cutely.

So that was her plan: to lure him here so he'd feel obligated. Ichigo seethed angrily at her, but nonetheless moved a hesitant hand for his wallet. He'd been saving up for a new manga series that had caught his attention when glancing through Tatsuki's collection, and this ride would leave him with half of what he started; he hadn't been saving up for long. Begrudgingly, he passed the cash over to the employee and gave a dismal 'thanks' when the carriage was opened.

With a jubilant cheer, Senna raced in ahead of him. His feet dragged as he carried himself in and prepared for the long, slow ride. While she practically threw herself against the window to watch the ground fall away below them, Ichigo collapsed on the bench and sighed. He'd gone on this Ferris wheel a number of times with his family, and the view had been impressive for a while. However, from a Shinigami's point of view from high in the sky, it paled in comparison.

" _Ah~!_ We're so high up!" Senna cheered, even though their cart had barely passed the midway point, which took about five minutes with straggling passengers coming every so often to be loaded up. She pointed outside, beseeching Ichigo to take a gander at the sights.

"I've seen it too many times already," he announced irritably. "Nothing's changed since the last time I've been on here, anyway. There's no reason to be so excited."

Senna's grin turned upside down from Ichigo's lack of excitement. Teetering, linking her fingers behind her head, she dropped on the bench across from Ichigo and looked opposite to the direction he was looking. A small, upset harrumph informed him of her annoyance with him, but he didn't much care after she bugged him all this time. For a while, she pouted, looking as though she would explode with complaints towards him. He would not ruin her good time, she decided, giving an affirmative huff and nod to herself.

" _Oi_ , you better pay attention." With a confused noise, she looked over at Ichigo, who pointed to the window lazily. "We're coming to the highest point."

All thoughts of anger and annoyance left her with a bright exclamation. She hopped from her seat and glued her face to the window. In the dusk hours, the sky was a brilliant display of orange leading to the dark of night, hovering over the city lights of Karakura Town. Senna gawked at the scenery, her heart racing with excitement. High places gave her the utmost feeling of exhilaration in her chest. A smile was impossible to suppress in this state of euphoria. For her, time was rushing by and slowing to a crawl all at once as she inspected every bit of the horizon. A set of memories that she thought belonged to her crowded her thoughts, showing her images of a happy family with a little daughter pointing out the window of the Ferris wheel.

Though the scenery was implanted in her memory with great detail, the moment of the highest point of their ascent passed far too quickly. She sighed loudly in disappointment, but Ichigo knew that she was satisfied. She linked her fingers behind her head, kicking her feet out ahead of her as she teetered dazedly. She pestered him quite a bit, but Ichigo could admit that he was happy to bring her such happiness. Still, he masked it with an air of indifference. "Now that you got that out of your system," he grumbled, closing his eyes and cradling the back of his head in his hands, "maybe now you'll calm down a bit."

Senna looked at him, observing him closely. A look of mischief came to her face in the form of a grin. Despite his unyielding, scowling features, he wasn't such a bad guy. She thumbed the red ribbon he bought for her, even though he didn't have to go through the trouble after she successfully walked out of the store with it. In fact, he did quite a number of things he didn't have to for her, even when she was being difficult. Perhaps there was some way to repay his kindness…

"I still have a lot of questions I need answered," Ichigo said, eyes still shut. "You've had your fun on the Ferris wheel, so… _huh?_ " His eyes shot open and turned down to the space between his spread knees, a space now occupied by a smirking Senna. Her hands were moving up the thighs of his olive-green pants, joining at the buckle of his belt. The moment she began to fumble around with it, Ichigo shot his hands down in an effort to keep her from undoing the strap; however, as for everything else she had done, she was persistent and fought against his hands. "What are you doing?!" he exclaimed with a blush on his face. There was a glint of mortification mixing with anger in his eyes.

Senna gave him a broad, toothy grin and snickered. " _Heh-heh-heh_. I thought of a way for thanking you for all the fun today," she answered proudly. Forgoing the belt, though she kept one hand at it to keep his occupied, her right hand grabbed his zipper and drew it down without a hitch. Before he could alter the position of his guard, Senna's hand disappeared in his trousers, her other hand's fingers keeping the entryway pried open. He wriggled along with the worming movement going on in his pants. He lifted his butt off of the seat as though it would discourage the bizarre girl. With a gasp, however, he realized that it only helped her catch her prize. " _Aha!_ " Again, she snickered, this time in victory.

Ichigo wheezed, "Don't," but Senna would not be deterred. It took a bit of effort and fumbling to free him from behind the troublesome blockage of his underwear, but she got the flaccid trophy out for her to inspect. Limp, but considerably long for such a state; Senna would soon correct his lifelessness and size him up in the appropriate manner. She took him into her mouth without a moment's hesitation; when fighting against a resistant boy like Ichigo, there was no time to lollygag.

The warmth of her mouth was undeniably inviting, though Ichigo beseeched that she relinquish his member. He did not put his hands on her, squeezing the edge of the cushioning of his seat until his fingertips left deep imprints. Senna giggled around him as she suckled the squishy organ. In its current state, she drew on over half of it easily, but when the blood began to gather, she restricted the attention of her mouth only to the head. Try as he might to fight it, Ichigo was powerless against the quick awakening of his erection. Hormones were not easy to fight back, and he was soon sporting the full length of his arousal. She marveled at his impressiveness, but didn't wait long before applying her mouth again.

Ichigo seethed, watching helplessly as she stabilized him with both hands and licked energetically at the tip. He was against such lewd acts, but that was sometimes to maintain appearances in front of others who would forever label him a pervert; right now, it was a matter of principle to object. " _Oi! Oi!_ Slow down!" he blabbered while trying to drag his hips away from her mouth. A fruitless effort, but it did annoy the purple-haired girl a bit. When she finally gave in and permitted a pause from nursing on his swollen head, he spat out, "You can't be doing _this! Not here!_ "

"Why not? It's private enough," Senna argued with a cheeky grin. She nuzzled his shaft fondly, leering at him as he moaned and tried to fight down his urges. "You don't act at all like how you look. If you did, you'd be begging for more." The moment Ichigo tried to stammer out a spiteful comeback, she chortled and engulfed him in her mouth again, pushing back the tresses of hair framing her face. Effectively, the oral insertion kept Ichigo's own mouth quiet as well, aside from the suppressed moans and whimpers.

Ichigo knew that he should've fought harder to stave her off, knew that this went against his code of morals, but he could not bring himself to pry Senna's delicious mouth off of him. With trepidation in his eyes and lust in his loins, he allowed Senna to commence with her show of gratitude. After such a stressful time chasing her around, he felt that he should be vindicated for indulging in a little method of relaxation. True, he'd loath himself when it was over, but his conscience could be silenced for a little bit.

Pre-cum eventually beaded at the head, and Senna was more than happy to clear it away with her eager tongue. She filled her mouth with little more than half of his dick, though the tip had to be wedged in her throat. Muscles flexed around him when she had the involuntary response to swallow; luckily, she didn't gag much. The only times he was ejected from her orifice was when she needed more satisfying breaths of air. During those times, languid laps from her tongue would travel up his shaft to sometimes flick against the tip. She brought both of her thumbs to his tip at one point, and carefully spread the opening so that her pointing tongue could tickle the saturated insides, clearing away the transparent fluid before it had a chance to properly froth. After gathering her breath and ready to take the plunge once again, she drove her mouth over the rigid length.

Ichigo panted raggedly, eyes half-closed while watching the purple head bob up and down on his shaft. He could feel his testes roiling in his boxers, lifting and preparing to unleash his load. There was still some stamina to hold onto, but his body was already making the preparations to respond to the constant stimulation of his sex. She varied her techniques quite frequently, taking him from her mouth to kiss up the underside of his prick and flourish her tongue around the underside of his mushroom-shaped head. A grateful sigh left as his expanded chest deflated, and Senna believed that he had reached his end. Not so, she quickly discovered with a small trace of disappointment.

"Aren't you almost done?" she griped. She continued to move her fist subtly at the base to continue stimulating him. "You can cum already, if you want."

Ichigo strained. He wasn't exactly trying to hold back; honestly, if it would get her off of him and give a peaceful sense of rapture, he'd unload in her mouth the instant she had it on him again. With no small bit of embarrassment, he told her, "I'm… not ready yet. Just hurry up and finish!"

Chuckling smugly, as though she could claim victory over his defeat, Senna's large, amber eyes leered at him. "Well, it's about time you caved in," she scolded him, much to his growing embarrassment. Rather than suck him back into her mouth – as he hoped she would hurry up and do – she stood up and haughtily stroked her fingers through her plum-colored hair. After her idle display, she grinned at him again in a way that had him worried. "Alright! We'll keep going!"

"Wha-?! Hey, what're you doing?!" Ichigo blurted out when those small hands grabbed onto his shoulder for leverage. Both of her knees scooted up on either side of him so that she could straddle his waist. It should've been very obvious what was being done, but Ichigo had yet to absorb just what was happening. She loomed over him with her lingering smirk. He was about to speak again, but his voice faltered when Senna ground her crotch against his penis. The wet heat slid firmly against him and let him know that she was not immune to their intimate contacts. So that less fabric would separate their eager sexes, her brown skirt was bunched up around her waist.

Senna continued to grin at Ichigo, her smirk hovering less than an inch from his gaping, panting mouth. Perspiration and a deep blush began to form on her features just as they had on Ichigo's. With a deep-throated grunt, she stroked her panties harder against the stiff cock. The cleft of her sex held him, and he could distinctly notice the tiny knob swollen at the crest. She moaned loudest when he passed against it. Apparently, she was quite responsive, or she just liked the attention of being flamboyant; yeah, that was probably the reason…

She was so wet. Her panties were soaked through and smeared a coat of her leaking arousal over the underside of his cock. The feeling and heavy smell of anticipated sex in the air caused Ichigo to jerk. Strong hands came up and latched onto either shoulder of the odd Shinigami, but he was unsure of whether he would push her off of him or take control of the matter himself and pound her until they were both satisfied.

"Not there," Senna reprimanded him with a sly grin. She brought a hand up to guide his down until it was securely cradling her round ass. "Here," she breathed in his ear, making sure that he grasped her with both hands now. He could not help but squeeze the mounds; taut and shapely for a girl almost as petite as Rukia. Slowly, almost cautiously, he hiked her skirt up over her bottom before cupping the cheeks again. He helped the rocking motions of her pelvis, though he was hardly in control of her fervent grinding.

Sharp, frequent mewls accompanied the melody of his huskier breathing, indicating that Senna was rapidly covering the ground to the release he now strove for. Against his will, Ichigo bucked his hips up as if he meant to penetrate her. Why didn't she just move aside the damned cloth of her panties and let him fulfill both of their desires? He'd had enough. Wanting to fill Senna with his desire and pent-up stress, he pulled aside her light-purple underwear. She gave a soft gasp in response to his forwardness and to the exposure to her suffocating quim, but she did not refuse Ichigo. In fact, she gave him a daring smirk, challenging him to give into his temptation. Taunts were sure to follow him out of this carriage, but that was the last thing on Ichigo's mind as he blindly tried to line himself up with her violet-haired pussy. He felt the curls rub against the underside of his shaft when he made to impale her; she kept herself well-managed down there, but must've enjoyed the uniquely-colored fur too much to remove it completely.

"Are you sure?" taunted Senna, who was remarkably cool even as Ichigo's tip nuzzled her labia and sought entrance. There was no denying that it'd been quite some time for her, so he was going to stretch her out quite a bit. Even so, she held her puzzling smirk. Before Ichigo could question her, she stated quite calmly, "The ride's over."

On cue, the carriage came to a swinging halt, and the latch of the door opened. Cussing frantically, Ichigo would've thrown the girl off of him if she hadn't wisely leapt off of his lap on her own, giggling and teetering as her skirt fell neatly back into place around her hips. He had been so close to his prize, she mused while watching him fumble around and try to stuff his rigid cock back into his trousers. The zipper barely made it halfway up before the cheery attendant opened the door and smiled at the two inside.

"I hope you had a pleasant experience," she chirped. "Thank you for riding with us tonight, and we hope to see you again soon!"

"Thank you~!" sang Senna as she merrily skipped out of the coach without a hitch. She danced a little with wobbly steps while waiting for Ichigo to slink out after her. He was still flushed and perspiring to the point where the Ferris wheel attendant asked if he needed to sit down. The noticeable limp also concerned her, but he beseeched her ignorance. Like a wounded animal, he staggered over to join the girl put in his charge. He envied her carelessness. With her mystery and lack of responsibility, she probably would've let him penetrate her and be caught in their depraved act. He cursed her in his head, referring to her as a maniacal bitch. Now he'd have to drag himself along with a raging hard-on for the entire walk home; and in this popular shopping complex, it was hard not to find a secretive place to creep away and hide the obvious bulge.

" _Oi~!_ Ichigo!" Senna called out to him with a broad wave over her head. "C'mon! Chase me again!"

Ichigo winced at the very idea of running after her again. It was bad enough taking these staggering baby steps, let alone running at a full sprint to catch this annoyingly upbeat girl. She acted like she'd not a care in the world, and all the while, he was struggling with his jeans because of her.

Senna was playful like a child, but she wasn't naïve like one. Noticing that Ichigo wasn't even making an effort to run after her, she curiously sauntered over to where Ichigo awkwardly gestated with his 'hindrance'. She did not take immediate notice of it until she was close enough to see the protuberance hitching his pants. Unexpectedly, she didn't laugh or tease him for his swollen organ; instead, she seemed rather concerned. "Oh, wow, you're still hard?"

Ichigo seethed irritably, trying to turn at an angle so that she couldn't ogle him so obviously. "Shut up." He grunted deeply and awkwardly tried to give the bulge a bit more slack or at least shift it into a more comfortable position. "Just give me a minute." He made a quick gesture to shoo her away, but she stubbornly refused to leave even when he turned his back to her to privately tend to his situation.

Recalling what had almost happened near the end of the ride on the Ferris wheel, she concluded far too openly for Ichigo's tastes, "You must really want to do me, huh?"

Staggering from the blatant observation, Ichigo stumbled away from her, his face glowing red. "That's not it!" he barked, acting like a child, though the object straining in his pants disagreed very much. Both hand splayed over his crotch to keep it hidden. "It's just-!"

"Come here," Senna cut him off, seizing his wrist and tugging him along with her to an unknown location. Ichigo stuttered and asked where they were going; he became much more nervous and averse to being towed behind her when they treaded into the more-populated areas of the shopping district where he had first chased her around. Despite his anxiety – or because of it – his member remained soundly rigid. He did his best to angle his thigh during each stumbling step to keep the puzzled shoppers from catching a gander.

Before they moved on to the bigger crowd watching some performers on stage, Senna yanked Ichigo around a corner that led around the restrooms to an empty corridor. There were no shops, vending machines, or water fountains in this hallway; it was more of a path for people seeking quietness while heading from one side of the mall to the other. What they were doing there eluded Ichigo.

"This should do," he heard Senna murmur, letting go of his hand and glancing down either end of the hall.

"For what?"

Ichigo found Senna pressing up against him, intimately so when he noticed her breasts flattening against him. Her amber eyes stared up at him while her hands looped around to the back of his neck. "Well, there's no one here," she pointed out to him, a slender leg curling around his. "Let's take care of _that_."

"Wha-?!" Before Ichigo could fully absorb what she had suggested, Senna's swift hands were at his jeans and worked on the zipper. " _Wait!_ " A Ferris wheel was one thing, but as public as this was, even if there was no one around at the moment, he was not comfortable with taking his cock out. That didn't stop the careless Shinigami, and snagging him quickly, she drew him out of the confines of his pants.

The spit she had lathered over the organ had already dried, so the fluid smeared over the tip was just proof of Ichigo's arousal. Pompously, Senna closed her fist around him and gave him three hard strokes to pump out a full globule of pre-cum. With her thumb, she daubed the clear fluid across his tip to lubricate him. She chortled in her throat as he murmured some halfhearted protests to her fondling his cock out in public like this. "No one will see," she said confidently, even though there was no guarantee that they wouldn't be stumbled upon. "Of course, you could just take care of it yourself in the bathroom like some kind of pervert if you'd like." She snickered at his uproarious reaction of denying being a pervert. What made his outburst even more laughable was the fact that he in no way made an effort to retract his penis into his pants. Try as he might to say otherwise, his unconscious desire was to fuck her. Far be it from her to disagree about their shares urges.

With her left hand still latched onto his penis, she turned around to face the wall behind her and bent slightly at the waist, presenting her backside to be mounted. She used her right hand to pull the back of her skirt up over the modest swell of her ass, and with Ichigo sweating bullets and unable to pry his gaze away, she drew the crotch of her panties away from her own. Her saturated snatched was put on display for him to enjoy. The musk of her arousal filled Ichigo's nostrils in his next inhale, obscuring his judgment and leading him to commit acts he would otherwise refuse.

"Well? Do you still need some time to think it over?" Senna teased while wagging her butt tantalizingly.

Ichigo tried to swallow, nervously looking left and right to make sure no one was spying on them. Jacking off in the bathroom was the safer choice, but returning to loudmouthed Senna after taking care of himself might be a risk. Making up his mind, albeit reluctantly, he closed the distance between their bodies. "We'll be quick," he whispered to her.

Nodding with her mocking grin, Senna guided him to her entrance. The folds of her sex parted around his tip, and he easily pushed securely into her. Her assistance no longer needed, Senna put both hands against the wall so that her face and bosom wouldn't be squashed. She exhaled a grateful sigh as she felt Ichigo crawl slowly into her. He was big, but not enough to hurt her as he stretched her out with careful thrusts until he bottomed out inside of her. She wriggled a little from the feeling of having him pressing against her womb, but at least he wasn't trying to force himself into her.

Ichigo took focusing breaths, inwardly reveling in the sensation of her hot walls wrapped tightly around him. Slowly, he drew back about three inches, feeling her quiver around his retreating length. She lifted up on her tiptoes as if to make an effort to return him to her. Holding her by the hips, he filled her up once again with a full push. His pace was slow, but strong, rocking the small girl's body against the wall when her arms could not absorb the impact.

Grunting softly in time with his paced thrusts, she looked back at him with her shrewd grin. "I thought you said you wanted to be quick," she taunted him. "Why are you doing it so slow then? You want this to last, don't you, per~vert~?"

Ichigo, in a panic, clapped a hand over her mouth and held a finger up to his own. " _Shh!_ Don't be so loud!" he blabbered as quietly as he could.

Prying his hand from her face to expose her smirk, she observed, "You're rattled quite easily for someone who acts like he doesn't care about what people think of you." She chuckled and resumed the tempo of their hips for him since he was too busy fretting that someone might peek around the corner from the restrooms to see if there was a lover's quarrel worth watching. It was impossible to ignore Senna pumping her body against him, and reasonably sure that they could go a few more seconds – hopefully, minutes – without being in danger of being caught, he once again took hold of Senna's waist and carefully drove himself in and out of her snatch.

Thank god there was a crowd-pleasing performance outside, Ichigo mused when his desire began to entice him to push harder and faster against Senna. Her voice rose considerably from the pleasant mewls she first offered. In the vast emptiness of the hallway, her moans created quite the racket that set Ichigo on edge and pleading her silence, though he could hardly keep down his own sounds of pleasure. The rhythmic, sticky sounds of sex sounded amplified as well, cautioning Ichigo to make his movements slower and shallower. However, when he tried to restrict their motions, Senna argued and deliberately set her own pace, thrusting her ass back against his groin to fulfill her own desires if he was too nervous to do it himself.

Ichigo looked left and right one last time. He heard voices, but no one was approaching their direction. Perhaps he should throw caution to the wind and take Senna as he wanted. Like she mentioned in the Ferris wheel, he deserved it after chasing her around all day. _I earned this_ , he told himself to vindicate entering a new tempo.

Senna gasped when she found herself with the side of her face jammed up against the wall in front of her from a sudden, powerful thrust. Believing that something had caused him to jerk so violently, she looked back at him. "I-Ichigo?" Without a word, a hand stole away from her hips to grab onto her shoulder to help him pull her into each one of his thrusts. She squealed when the cock within her rushed into her at a more frenzied pace. "Oh my…! _Uhn! Ichigo!_ " Her gaping mouth turned up at the sides in an elated smile as she allowed him to pound her against the wall.

"Quiet," Ichigo panted as he continued to fuck her. He felt her squeeze him tighter than before, reacting to the cock now hammering into her. Though he had become bolder, he didn't want to cause too much of a commotion.

Encouraged by Ichigo's newfound vigor, Senna pushed back against up so that she was bending at a right angle from the waist and arm's length from the wall; her elbows bent to absorb the forceful shoves against her body. It put a strain on her arms, but she enjoyed the ecstasy of Ichigo rushing in her vagina over and over again. "Yeah, that's a lot better," she panted as sweat dripped from her chin. "More, Ichigo. _More!_ " Either by his own volition or to meet her demands, the thrusts met her with more ferocity than before. He must've been _very_ worked up during the Ferris wheel to let go like this.

Ichigo was not focusing on restraint. He relished every second of dipping into Senna's warmth, though he tried not to beat against her cervix. Already, his testicles had begun to lift with boiling seed ready to be sown. However, he would not be selfish and sought mutual release. The hand still gripping her wait slipped around to her front, sifting across her skirt to its underside where he fingered the rim of her underwear before slipping underneath. He traveled through short, purple curls before finding the gem of nerves. The moment his finger rotated the nub, Senna arched with a cry of pleasure and her muscles clamped down hard on him.

The hand gripping her shoulder tightened and shortened the length of his thrusts to quick, almost frantic strokes. He hissed with pleasure, slumping slightly and returning his hands to her hips to work her body into his thrusts. Soon, he'd be rid of his tension and it'd be stored within Senna's quim. The sooner, the better; he just heard a group of girls enter the bathroom. Hopefully, they wouldn't hear him or Senna.

Ichigo's current fears were realized when he heard murmurs from the end of the hall. From the corner of his eye, he caught a couple – not much older than himself – peeking into the corridor. Both were blushing, but the girl seemed frozen in place, embarrassed but intent on staring until instructed to do otherwise. Gawking himself, but having his girlfriend's best interested, the teenage boy eventually turned her around, leaning in close to block her sights, assuring her that they would find some other restroom for her to use; they wouldn't report what they had seen due to embarrassment.

Ichigo could only guess that they eventually wandered off when the voices stopped; he was too afraid to look their way for fear of possible recognition, though his unique hair was a dead giveaway to anyone who actually knew him. He would've just been better off paying for a second ride for the Ferris wheel; there'd be no peeping eyes in a carriage several dozen meters off the ground. Now every time he heard a passing voice, he would tense, pull out of Senna until only the swollen head remained, and would wait until it was all clear.

"Don't stop," Senna wheezed when his erection slowed its pace significantly. She cast a shrew grin back at him while trails of sweat glistened on her brow and cheeks. "If they're not those pixie-hats, there's nothing to worry about." She swayed her hips seductively against him, causing him to whimper as she swallowed him down to the hilt. "So keep going," she purred.

Ichigo quickly resumed his pace, panting huskily while moving his hips. He wasn't doing it so much for her as he was doing it to keep her from talking too much. With occupants of the restrooms nearby, he needed to conclude this rendezvous before more bystanders showed up for the show. His cock was tingling with the imminent release, but he had not reached that level just yet. Looking down, he watched the mounds of her butt flatten against his groin each time he pulled her over him. Wet stains were left on the lap of his pants, but that was a worry he could easily absolve by scurrying around the corner and into the restroom.

Gasping for breath, hardly keeping the presence of mind that they could get caught, Senna was coming close to her end. Never before had she felt her clothes so suffocating. She wanted to shed her outfit, be naked and free as Ichigo pounded her from behind. Her uniform felt so tight across her chest, her smothered nipples yearning for freedom. Unfortunately, she could not get to them through all the buttons and layers of clothing. Her biggest mistake, in hindsight, was rushing; she should've taken Ichigo somewhere much more private, where he'd feel more secured about their solitude. Maybe she should've just let him take her back to his place…

To her surprise, she had Ichigo's weight thrown against her, hard enough to pin her to the wall again. With his front flush with her back, she had little – if any – room to spare; even breathing was a chore as he pressed against her. Moving in and out of her in this close position proved difficult, so Ichigo improvised by lifting Senna's left leg off the ground, forcing her to stand on the toe of her other shoe. This angling proved effective in both maneuverability and sensation when Senna cried out. For her, it felt like his hard rod was going to punch through to her womb, yet he kept his thrusts reserved enough to not hurt her.

 _Almost there…_ Ichigo told himself that over and over while barreling into her tight snatch. His eyes were screwed tightly shut, partly because Senna's spiky ponytail kept brushing against his face whenever her head moved. He felt the final rush of his orgasm spread throughout him before condensing into his groin. "Senna, I'm going to…!"

"Not yet!" she quickly cut him off. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to stave off his release for long, she pushed against him as hard and as fast as she could. Her vaginal walls closed in tightly just as her orgasm was upon her, but Ichigo inevitably beat her to the punch. She felt him groan heavily in her ear, his body tightening against her before his twitching shaft spilled his essence into her. Luckily, the times spent with Rukia made him privy to the fact that gigai were incapable of impregnation. So with full abandon, he let the flow of his seed travel into Senna's convulsing core.

The peculiar heat triggered Senna's own orgasm. The sensation burst outward from her groin and left her tingling from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Sobbing happily, eyes closed and the side of her smiling face against the wall, she came. Stimulation through her fingers just could not compare with this elation. The swollen cock had spent its contents, but had yet to retreat from her wetness, blocking the loaded semen from escaping just yet and allowing her to ride out the intense waves of her climax. Her nectar gushed out around his cock and soaked into the fabric of his pants.

Both were drained of strength, so they leaned against the wall a while longer. Senna's still-undulating pussy eventually pushed Ichigo's sapped penis from her. They shared a moan when he slipped out of her, dripping the last pearly droplets of his orgasm. With nothing snagging it, Senna's panties were fit back into place. She'd have to excuse herself to the restroom to clean up the aftermath of gratifying sex, but she'd bask in the afterglow a while longer.

Panting, Ichigo lazily brushed Senna's skirt down over her butt before his legs wobbled. To keep himself from dropping, he fell against the wall, resting his head while gasping constantly. With Rukia, they both usually had the bed to recover upon after their casual sex; standing was much less comfortable.

" _Heh-heh!_ That was fun," cheered Senna, flashing Ichigo a wide grin before tottering back, kicking leisurely while lacing her fingers behind her head. "I'll go to the restroom and get cleaned up. Then we can play tag some more!" Giggling as Ichigo stammered, she turned to the left and pranced down the hall. "Bye bye!"

Waving a hand out in front of him to catch his attention, he called out to her, "The restroom's the _other_ way, you moron!" It was too late, as she had already turned the corner. His concerns, however, should've been directed to the trio exiting the lavatory and now peeking into his corridor out of curiosity. When he took notice that he was not alone, he froze and felt as though his soul had just drifted from his gaping mouth.

Always the nosy one, Michiru – having come to the shopping district with Mahana and Ryou – insisted that they take a gander at what could possibly be a lovers' quarrel. None of them expected to see their classmate/rumored delinquent facing them, least of all with his privates dangling on display like some kind of exhibitionist. All Ryou took was one stoic glance from her novel before returning to the context and announcing her departure; she strolled away with her usual, uninterested poise. Michiru, of course, was frozen in place, traumatized that the first penis she'd seen outside of a health book had to be that of the boy she was most afraid of at school.

It was up to Mahana to cart her out of the hallway to splash some water on her face and bring her back to her senses, but not before sizing Ichigo up. Cupping her chin in thought, she hummed. "Not bad, Kurosaki," she bluntly admitted, which caused the stupefied teen to quickly cover himself and try to scoop it back into his green pants. Honestly, he was larger than she would've thought, but that was of no concern to her as she casually dragged senseless Michiru out of sight.

"D-damn it," Ichigo blubbered, red in the face as he shoved his penis back into his drawers. Of all people to catch him, it had to be Tatsuki's gossiping friends! Surely, this would get back to the tomboy, and he'd no doubt be severely punished by her fist, believing that he really was nothing more than a closet pervert.

" _Oi_ , Ichigo!"

He turned and saw Senna peeking out at him and waving her hand at him. Once again, she was consequence free while he was struck dreading the circumstances that _she_ caused.

"You'll never catch me if you just stand there! Come and get me!" With that, her laugh echoed in the hall and followed her out into the crowds.

At once, Ichigo's feet were in motion, eager to catch her and finally put some reins on her shenanigans. "Get back here!" In his blind rage, he didn't realize that Senna was leading him right back to the Ferris wheel.


End file.
